No More Guys!
by JulianaGrace
Summary: Lilly is fed up with guys breaking her heart. Really funny! Oneshot. LillyxOliver


A/N: Hey peoples! Did you see the new HM? There's a (kinda-cute) guy in my class w/ the last name Hansen, that's so weird! Lol! Anyway, it looks like it's going in a Moliver-ish direction! That's a :( to all of us Loliver fans. So this is kind of a make-you-feel-better-after-bad-news one-shot. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana _this_ would be in the script!!! As an actual episode!!!!

No More Guys!

"Ugh! I hate guys!" Lily Truscott exclaimed as she sat down next to her two best friends.

"Hey what about me?" her best guy-friend, Oliver, asked.

"You don't count, I'm talking about guys as _boyfriends_! I'm swearing them off for the next four years of this stupid high school!"

"Ok, ok! Sheesh, girl problems!" he muttered under his breath.

"Ok, Lily. Take deep breaths and tell us what happened." Miley said soothingly, genuinely concerned.

"Well, you know how in second period Max Wilson said he wanted to talk to me before lunch?"

Miley nodded.

"Well, I thought he was going, to like, ask me out, but _noo_! You what he asked me? If I had _Trixie's_ number!?! I'm just as much as a skater-girl as she is! Probably more!"

"So did you give him her number?" Oliver asked cluelessly.

What'da think donut?! Duh! What was she supposed to say? 'No, I won't give you her number, because I like you!'??"

"Well, yeah-"

"Never mind, don't answer that!" Miley turned to Lily. "Are sure your not being a _little_ over-dramatic? I mean, c'mon Lily, _four years_?!"

"No." She replied firmly and flatly.

Miley sighed; she knew she wasn't getting anything through that thick, stubborn head of hers.

_**HannahMontana4ever&Loliver4everHannahMontana4ever&Loliver4ever**_

"So, we'll meet at Rico's at 4:30?" Miley asked Oliver and Lily.

"Yeah," Lily replied, "but right now, I have to get my science book out of my lock or Kunkle will kill me!"

As soon as she was out of earshot, Miley pulled Oliver aside, "Ok, here's the plan."

"What plan?"

"The plan to get Lily from 'swearing off' guys, donut!"

"Ohhh, _that_ plan! I thought you going to stop meddling in people's love lives?"

"_We're_ not meddling, we're helping!"

"_We_?"

"Yes, _we_. She's your best friend too! Now, when Lily gets to Rico's, I'll find some excuse to leave, and then you talk to her, and try to convince her not to swear off guys."

"That's all I do? Talk to her?"

'_That's not even half of it'_ Miley thought, her genius plan already formed in her head. "And make her laugh, she loves that." _'Opps! He wasn't supposed to know that! I wasn't even supposed to know that!'_

"Really? Ok then, see you at 4:15!"

"'K, bye Oliver!" _'Sweet niblets! That was close!'_

_**HannahMontana4ever&Loliver4everHannahMontana4ever&Loliver4ever**_

"Ready?" Miley asked.

"I guess, I mean I really don't see what the big deal is-"

"Quiet! She's coming!"

"Hey guys! 'Sup?" Lily asked.

"Sweet niblets! I totally forgot I had to be somewhere! Bye!" Miley called, before hastily running off,

"Alright then, I wonder what that was about?" Lily asked, slightly confused walking toward the beach.

Oliver fell in step with her. "Probably a '_Hannah_' thing." he replied, whispering 'Hannah".

"Right. So…"

"So…" he turned to face her. "Why did you really give up guys Lily?"

"Honestly?" he nodded. "Because I'm tired of them breaking my heart." She answered quietly.

"Well, I know one guy who won't beak your heart."

"Really? Who?"

"Me-" he was about to finish his sentence with ' cuz I'm your best friend' when something pulled his leg out from under him, so that he fell right into Lily's arms. Actually, it was more like right into Lily's lips. But when he kissed her, she surprised both of them by kissing back.

"So," Oliver asked as he broke away, "still gonna swear off guys?"

"Oh, all but one" she answered mysteriously.

"Really? Who?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Jackson" she said sarcastically.

"What?! But-"

"I was just kidding Oliver! All but _you_. I swear, you're such a donut sometimes!"

"Only sometimes." he said while kissing her forehead.

'_Yes!'_ Miley thought hidden behind some bushes. _'I knew my plan would work!'_

What exactly was her plan? Well that's for her to know, and Oliver and Lily never to find out. But _you_ on the other hand, _you_ can take a wild guess…

A/N: So, What'd ya think? Tell me by pressing that pretty button right down there! It turns blue when you push it! Isn't that soo cool! Try it! Luv u guys!

Jul


End file.
